The present application is based on and claims the benefit of U.S. provisional patent application Ser. No. 61/377,686, filed Aug. 27, 2010, the content of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
This invention relates to the agglomeration of stover into particles suitable for use as a liquid absorbent.
For decades, hazardous liquids have dripped or been spilled on the floor of machine shops, manufacturing facilities, and auto repair and service shops. Clay granules have typically been used to absorb and clean up these liquids in household, commercial, and industrial applications. However, clay is inefficient, performs poorly, has high acquisition and transportation costs, and has high disposal and environmental costs.
Because of the negative implications that hazardous liquids have on the environment, attempts have been made to replace clay granules with other mediums. However, these attempts have not yielded successful results because end users are required to make significant changes in managing and cleaning up spills.